You Raise Me Up
by Kat0898
Summary: This came partially from a dream I had. It's James/OC and Logan/OC. Each chapter is based off of one line in the chorus of You Raise Me Up by Westlife/Josh Groban. To be honest, it was supposed to be purely Logan/OC, but then my friend Frogger6 and I were swimming at her house and we were talking about how much she loves James, so she's in there. Sorry about the format of ch. 4.
1. To Stand On Mountains

A/N: Hey. No ownership, except for idea, Sally, and Amy

* * *

You Raise Me Up Logan/OC James/OC Four-Shot

_**You raise me up so I can stand on mountains**_

"I'm so glad Gustavo gave you guys the day off!" I said with a smile as we pulled off the interstate and onto a small road that most people I knew had never even noticed. I was driving, Logan and James squished into the passenger seat of my tiny, baby blue beetle bug. Kendall and Carlos had their knees pressed into the backs of the front seats.

Carlos laughed above the radio, "Me too, Ames! I'm glad he's getting a break too. We all know he needs one." All of the boys nodded, causing James and Logan to bang heads.

"So," Logan asked, looking around James at me while rubbing his temple, "where are we headed, Amy?"

I laughed lightly, "We're almost there. You'll see in about two minutes." In exactly a minute and a half we were climbing out of the car at a national park. Kendall stretched and rubbed his shoulders. "Welcome, Big Time city boys to the great outdoors!" I said, gesturing widely to the woods where two trails were marked.

James shrieked, "How could you?! You know I don't do the 'woods'." He shuddered and pulled his hair gel from the left cargo pocket of his khaki pants and his lucky comb from the other. He ran his comb through the gel and brushed his hair with it, the parts untouched by the gel, frizzing in the moist heat. The other boys and I laughed at James.

"If you don't want to be out here," I said clicking the unlock button on my car remote, "then just go get back in the car." James rushed back to the car and sat in the passenger seat, pulling back my moon-roof so that his head went out the roof.

Kendall shook his head in disbelief, "How do you fit in that car?"

I laughed again, "I'm only 5'1". And I hardly ever have passengers that are over 5'6". I'm not used to having four big guys riding in my bug."

"Next time we're taking my car," Logan said with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes. I laughed, I love to ride in Logan's convertible, but he would never let me drive it if I wanted to surprise them; that's why we were all crammed into my vw.

Carlos tapped my shoulder, "Which trail are we taking?"

I smiled widely, "I've taken both of them and they meet at this great waterfall and cliff. It is beautiful in fall and spring, but the water is even prettier in the summer."

"Well," Kendall said, "I'll take Carlos and we'll take the left trail. You and Logan race us to the waterfall."

"Okay," I said with a shrug. I turned to face my car and yelled, "Coming James?"

"NO!" he screamed out my moon-roof. The four of us going on the trails laughed as he looked into the rear-view mirror and combed his hair down again. Logan and I set off down the path dotted with wildflowers as Carlos and Kendall set off on the other one. As soon as we were out of earshot of the others, Logan tapped my arm. I raised an eyebrow.

"The don't realize that they have no idea where they're going," he said, holding back a chuckle. I cracked a grin and shook my head.

"Not to mention that this trail is quicker. It's a whole lot steeper, but it is way faster. But, just a warning, we may be nearly on our hands and knees to keep from falling," I said with a slight grimace.

Logan smiled, "No problem. I went rock climbing all the time before we moved to California." He and I made casual conversation and did a lot of making fun of James before we came to the first steep drop. "I'm going to jump on down and then I'll help you down, if you need it."

"I really don't, but then again, I did sprain my ankle the last time I jumped off of here," I said with a half-sad smirk. Logan's Adam's apple bounced as he gulped. "You'll be fine. You can probably sit on the rock and nearly touch the ground." He did as I had said and his feet were about six inches about the ground. He slid off and turned around, holding out his hand to help me down. I sat on the edge of the rock like he had and held onto his hand as I slid off of it. When my feet hit, my ankle turned. They always say that once something's been broken, it is far easier to break it again; I assume the same is true of sprains. Because of my ankle's turning, I lost my balance, and I fell into Logan's arms.

He looked down at me and sighed, "You should have been more careful, Amy. Now what am I going to do with you?" He smiled mischievously.

"What are you thinking?" I said suspiciously, "I don't trust that grin." He bent down and picked me up."Yiee! Logan Mitchell, put me down!" I shrieked as he carried me bridal style.

"You can't walk, and we are not letting them beat us to the top," Logan said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. I laughed.

Putting my arm around his neck to brace myself, I said, "There is no way you can carry me all the way to the top of the waterfall."

Logan looked surprised, "The top?" I nodded. "Well, we'll see how far I can carry you. You're pretty petite, I'm not worried."

He should have been worried. After four more drop offs and several parts of the trail that he practically had to drag me up, we finally reached the top. Logan was sweating like crazy as he sat me down on a rock a couple of yards from the edge of the waterfall. "Looks like our friends haven't gotten here yet. I had to lug you more than half the way here, I wonder what's taking them so long," Logan said as he sat down next to me and bent over to splash himself with the cold water. I shrugged just as the two of them came out of a group of trees near the river that was fed by the waterfall. Logan stood me up, leaving one arm around my waist so that I could keep my balance.

"Hey, losers!" I yelled down at Carlos and Kendall. They snapped their heads up to look at us. I waved at them and, in doing so, lost my balance despite Logan's arm around my waist. I swiveled on my good ankle to keep from falling off of our rock and landed, once again, in Logan's arms.

He laughed and propped me up again so that I could stand, "You really are dead weight."

I smiled deviously, "But you love me." I pecked his cheek, and Carlos wolf-whistled. Logan blushed.

Kendall smirked. "I see the next big romance blooming," he whispered to Carlos. Carlos laughed.

"Hey!" I called down to them, "You want to mess with James?"

Kendall and Carlos yelled simultaneously, "ALWAYS!"

"Here's what we'll do..."

"James!" Logan called from the edge of the woods, carrying me gently, as if I had been hurt far more than I really had. James jumped from my car and bent down to see if I was okay. At that moment, Carlos and Kendall jumped from the woods and scared the living daylights out of James. He scolded us all the way back to the Palm Woods. Logan drove my bug. I told James to sit in the back.

Carlos smiled, "That was fun."

Under his breath I heard Logan whisper, "It sure was." At that moment Kendall got a text from Gustavo.

It read: GET BACK TO THE STUDIO NOW, DOGS! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE WHOLE DAY OFF! (sorry guys, this is Kelly, but Gustavo really does need you back. I hope you had a good partial day off.)

I shrugged, "It was fun while it lasted at least."


	2. To Walk On Stormy Seas

_A/N: Again, don't own anything but Sally, Amy, and the ideas. Actually, my friend Frogger6 had the Titanic idea. Enjoy! Reviews are love._

_**You raise me up to walk on stormy seas**_

My twin sister, Sally, and I parked at the beach where I was planning on meeting the boys. I brought her back from Hayden, Alabama when I went home during the first week of summer break to visit my parents. We climbed out of my car at the beach as the boys rushed my sister.

"AMY!" Carlos screamed as he hugged Sally.

James put his hand to his temple and scratched his head, "Her hair is far more fabulous than usual."

I laughed as I climbed out of my bug, "That's because that is my sister, Sally." James nodded and took Sally's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sally, " he said in his typical suave tone of voice. Sally blushed.

"So," Logan said as he and Kendall walked up to me, "this is the infamous Sally?" I laughed as my sister turned in horror.

"Yeah, this is my sister," I said gesturing to her.

James pointed to her and stage-whispered, "She is really hot!" The other four of us shook our heads, rolled their eyes, and laughed at James. He flipped his hair and turned back to face Sally.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Kendall.

He smiled a bit of a devious smile, "I had a bit of a game of charades thought out." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes," Kendall said. "I was thinking we could act out part of a movie with only one quote. I was also thinking that we could be in pairs. I'll work with Carlos since we've already planned one out, and maybe Sally and James should work together since they seem to have already paired up. So that leaves you and Amy, is that okay, Logie?"

Logan rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Yeah, I guess. Amy and I will work over here."

I followed Logan over to where he had pointed, "What movie are we going to use as ours? What movies do we both know very well? What is your favorite?"

"Slow down the questions," Logan said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "My favorite, though? Don't laugh." I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Is The Princess Bride."

"Ah!" I squealed as I hugged the life out of Logan, "ME TOO!"

"I- can't- breathe," Logan wheezed. I released him and then put my hands on his shoulders and stood on my tip-toes to look him in the eyes.

I smiled, "What scene do we want to do? Can we do the one where Westley is leaving? That's my favorite scene!"

"This is true love... You think this happens everyday?" Logan said as he fell into a great impression of Westley.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek; he froze and blushed. "That's a perfect impression! You're a great actor!"

Kendall yelled from the edge of the beach, "Are you guys ready?" I nodded as we walked over. James and my sister walked over, each stroking the other's perfect hair. "Since Carlos and I came up with this idea, we'll go first." The two of them stood right outside the edge of the surf and Kendall grabbed Carlos's face and exclaimed, "Let's finish this the way we started, Carlos! Together!" They then fell into the ocean.

Sally jumped up and down at the same time I did, "It's from Deathly Hallows part two!"

Carlos came out of the water spluttering, "Good job! Now, go James!"

James took Sally's hand and led her to the area where Kendall and Carlos had performed. Sally held out her arms as James put his hands on her waist. "I'm flying, James," Sally said gently as she turned her head to kiss him. Their kiss lingered, and the four of us wolf-whistled. Sally pulled away and blushed.

"Titanic," Carlos said without missing a beat.

"How long are you staying?" James asked when they sat back down on Sally's beach towel.

"She's staying with me for about a month," I said as James kissed her hand and she blushed again. "Now it's our turn!" I grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him to the spot where we got into character.

I looked up at him sadly and he said, "This is true love... You think this happens every day?" My smile half-faltered and his did too. In one fluid motion, my hand flew to his cheek and I stood on my toes as his hands went immediately to the back of my neck and our lips collided. The feeling was of pure bliss as the waves washed over our feet and and Logan's fingers ran through my hair.

When we parted, we looked serenely into each other's eyes. "Wow," Kendall said, "I'm not really sure if that was part of the scene or not. But, by the quote, I would have to say, The Princess Bride." I gulped and nodded, still looking into Logan's eyes. "Were you being Buttercup and Westley or Logan and Amy?"

Logan let out a pent up breath, "Both, I guess."

I am not surprised to say that later that day James asked Sally out and asked me out for Logan because the poor dear was unable to. Kendall and Carlos repeatedly gave each other uneasy glances, the other two pairs were going out, and they were both scared that something rather strange would happen to them as well. After James asked me out for Logan, Logan picked me up and spun me around in the surf, kissing me softly, but with passion. That was the best day I'd ever spent at the beach.


	3. I Am Strong When I Am On Your Shoulders

_A/N: No ownership. Just Sally, Amy, and the ideas. BTW, the catch phrase words are actually ones that came up when I was playing it, so, HOORAY! REALISTIC! Reviews are love. ENJOY!_

* * *

_**I am strong when I am on your shoulders**_

"Merry Christmas!" I said as the boys opened their apartment door. We were all spending Christmas Eve together, including Kendall's sister and mom and Sally. I dragged a pile of wrapped presents in a bag behind me, and Sally was sure to be there any moment with more from her. Carlos, Kendall, and James enveloped me in a hug, nearly squeezing the breath out of me. When they released me, I said, "Where's Logan?"

Kendall cocked his head, "In the kitchen." I nodded my thanks to the blondie and snuck around the corner to the kitchen where Logan was wearing a grey apron and mismatched blue and green oven mits. He had his back turned to me and was retrieving something that looked suspiciously like brownies from the oven. In fact, they must have been brownies; the smell of them was like a wave of chocolatey magma washing over me. My mouth watered. I tip-toed to the counter that Logan had his back to and silently pulled myself up onto the counter top. He sat down the brownies and turned, taking off his oven mits, to put them in the drawer that I happened to be sitting right over. He reached for the drawer knob and froze when he saw my light brown boots instead of a drawer. Quickly his eyes snapped from my boots to my face and he beamed.

"Amy! When did you come in?" he said in shock.

I laughed and shrugged, "Just now. How did you not hear the doorbell ring?"

Logan smiled, "It's kind of hard to hear things like a doorbell ring when you are much more concerned with the brownies you nearly burned."

I raised my eyebrows in mock-hurt, "Are you saying that I take the backseat to brownies?!"

Logan's eyes expanded quickly, not catching that I was kidding, "Oh, gosh, Amy that sounded really bad! I'm sorry!" I laughed, throwing my head back. Logan looked confused.

"I was kidding! I know that I'm more important to you than brownies," I said, and Logan relaxed. I cocked my head and allowed my eyes to rove his apron-ed figure, "You look nice in an apron."

He began undoing the tie in the back with unsure hands, "Are you sure? It's Ms. Knight's."

"You two must be the same size. Here, let me," I said.

He turned, back facing me, so that I could untie the apron, "Well, I did wear one of her dresses to a math lecture." When he turned back to face me, I had an eyebrow raised. "It was a girls math lecture by Phoebe Nachee," he said as if that made perfect sense. I sighed and rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Did you pull off being a girl?"

"Not really."

"I'm glad. That would be weird," I said, pecking him gently. The boys' yells from the entry way hinted Sally's arrival. The loud smooch that came after confirmed it. Unless it was Jo. Or Carlos had found a girlfriend. Sally's arrival was much more likely.

Sally could be heard chattering as she and James hurriedly sat on the couch to finish Jack Frost (the old animated one); a Christmas movie marathon was on ABC Family. Carlos and Kendall hoisted our gift bags over their shoulders and brought them over by their Christmas tree. "Want to join them?" Logan asked, pecking at my cheek.

"I guess," I said as he backed up and held out his hand for me to use to keep me from killing myself as I got off of the counter. The others had just begun a game of Catch Phrase.

Carlos had started off with the thing and was trying to give James and Sally hints since they were on the opposing team. "Two words. First word. You have two."

"Ears," Sally said. Carlos shook his head.

"Hands," James suggested. Carlos shook his head again.

"Eyes?" Sally asked and Carlos nodded.

"Second word. Swee-" Carlos was interrupted by the buzzer.

"My turn!" James said, snatching the game from Carlos. "One word. It's a fish."

"Cod?" Kendall asked. James shook his head.

"Catfish?" Carlos questioned his perfect-haired friend. James shook his head again.

"Bass?"

"Tilapia?"

"Marlin?"

"Fish Stick?!" Carlos yelled. The other five of us looked at him crazily. "What? It's a kind of fish."

Kendall smacked Carlos in the head, "Fish sticks are made out of cod. I already guessed that." Something clicked in Kendall's head and he said, "Haddock?"

James sighed, "Yes."

"Look!" Sally said excitedly, pointing at the television, "It's a Wonderful Life!" I smiled at my overexcited sister; every Christmas she would stop what she was doing (no matter what it was. ie: If she was in the bathtub, she would put a towel on and come downstairs.) and go to a television if she even heard a snippet of that movie. We went and watched it every year at the Alabama Theatre, but it never got old for her. James hit the volume button on the remote to turn the sound up. Sally snuggled up to him as he pulled her into his lap. Carlos and Kendall hurriedly jumped onto the couch so that Logan and I couldn't take their seats.

Logan looked slightly amused, "It looks like we have no where to sit." He smiled again and eyed the bean bag chair in the corner. He dragged it over to the spot between the Christmas Tree and the couch. He sat down and held his hand out to me. I beamed.

"You're letting me sit with you? How chivalrous," I said with a bit of a giggle. I took his hand and sat down on his knee, smoothing down my candycane-printed skirt with my left hand, my right one around his neck to keep my balance.

Two hours later, after the movie was off, we began opening our gifts. Carlos was given a new hockey helmet by me, a tin of caramel popcorn by Sally, and three twenty dollar gifts card to the hot dog stand (that also sold corn dogs) by Kendall, Logan, and James.

Kendall got a new hockey item from everyone there.

James got many hair products from everyone except for Sally. She gave him a new lighted mirror along with a framed photo of the two of them at the beach.

I gave Logan a new book (It took me forever to find that medical handbook!). James gave him a pair of sunglasses; he had finally surrendered to the fact that Logan did need a bit of swagger. Kendall gave his friend a white lab coat. Carlos' gift was of new ear buds. Sally gave him a leather jacket.

"Gosh! Sally! You didn't have to. You either Amy! Those must have cost you two a fortune!" Logan said.

"No problem," we said simultaneously.

I was given a new makeup kit that Kendall, Carlos, and James had all pitched in to buy for me, a Celtic Thunder CD from Sally, and a silver plated necklace with an onyx stone from Logan.

"So that it will match everything you own," he said fastening it around my neck.

"That's so sweet, Logan. This is why I love you. You know exactly what to do to make me happy," I said, smiling softly. I turned my head so that I could face him from where I sat on his lap and kissed him gently. When we broke apart, Sally was just beginning to open my present for her, her favorite expensive shampoo paired with one of those new, no-tangle brushes. She also received an iTunes card from Carlos, a bottle of her favorite perfume from Logan, and a pair of crystal earrings from Kendall.

"I can't seem to find the one from you, James," she said after looking once again through the presents that seemed to be only for Gustavo, Kelly, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Buddha Bob, and Mr. Bitters.

James took a deep breath and pulled a small box from his pocket, "That's because it's right here. Now, before you freak out, I think you would rather me open it than you." Sally looked puzzled, but shrugged. James opened the small unwrapped box to reveal a stunning platinum band imbedded with a class D pear-cut diamond. She gasped as James sunk to his knee, "Sally Catherine Miles, I know this seems sudden, but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to live without you by my side every moment of every day. I am giving you this diamond in hopes that you will be mine. Will you be my Diamond?"

Tears pricked at Sally's eyes, "We've only known each other a year and a half."

"That's enough for me to know, " James said shakily.

She nodded rapidly and cupped his face in her hands as he rose to meet her lips with his.

* * *

Six months later, James and Sally were married and had moved to their own apartment. Kendall and Jo really started talking about getting married, and Carlos found a girlfriend; her name is Vivianne. At the wedding, Logan proposed, rather awkwardly, may I add?


	4. To More Than I Can Be

_A/N: Thanks for reading! This is the last installment. Reviews are love!_

_**You raise me up to more than I can be**_

"What are you going to name him?" I asked my sister as our little girls played in Palm Woods Park and my six-month-old son, Cameron, slept on my lap. The boys were finishing up their last song for this album, so we were watching our babies alone.

Sally scratched at her nails, "I don't know yet. James wants to name him Lucas, but I'm not sure I could have a son with the same name as one of my exes." I nodded knowingly. Logan had really wanted to name our son Henry, but my old FX teacher's name was Henry. I hated that teacher. So, our son's name is Cameron Henry.

At that moment, my black-haired little girl ran up to the bench we were sitting at, "Mommy! Kristie bit me!" I shot a look at my sister. Kristin and Ally were both four and Sally still let Kristin bite other kids?

"Kristin Mallory Diamond! You get over here this instant!" Sally yelled across the park at her daughter. Ally cowered behind the bench at the sight of her auburn-haired cousin running over to us.

"Yes, Momma?" Kristin said innocently.

Sally looked sternly at her daughter, "Did you bite your cousin?" Kristin bit her lip. Ally nervously twirled one of her black dog-ears.

"She deserved it," Kristin mumbled.

"Is that true, Ally?" I asked, sighing into my hand. She shook her head rapidly, causing her dog-ears to flap from side to side. "What happened?" I asked wearily, patting the brunette infant in my arms.

Kristin crossed her arms and refused to talk. Ally took a deep breath and began, "Kristie and I were playing, and I missed the ball. I ran off to go get it, but Kristie wanted to get it before me. So, she caught up to me, but I already had the ball. She wanted to carry it back. I told her, 'No, I missed it, so I'll carry it back.' Then she bit me."

Sally looked peeved, "I do not see that as a reason to bite someone." Kristin pouted and muttered something that sounded like, "I do."

"There's my girl!" Logan said, holding out his arms to receive Ally.

"Daddy!" Ally said squeeling. She ran and hugged him. Logan spun her around in the air, similar to the way he did to me eight years ago the day he - through James - asked me out.

James held out his arms too, "Are you going to hug your dad or not, Kristie?"

Sally grabbed Kristin's arm before she could run to James, "No, she will not be greeting you with a hug. She just got in trouble." Sally looked sternly at her daughter.

James furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, "Surely not. Kristin wouldn't get in trouble, would you?" At this question Kristin looked down at her feet. James sighed, "What did you do this time, Krissy?"

Sally prodded her daughter. "I bit Ally." James covered his eyes with his hand and then rubbed at his temple, clearly not surprised, yet very frustrated by his daughter.

"She bit you? Are you okay? Where was it?" Logan asked, holding our daughter out from him to inspect her for bite marks. He had been very overprotective of her since the day she was born.

"I'm okay, Daddy," Ally said with a bit of a smile.

"Allison Danielle Mitchell, don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me ventricle fibrillation!" Logan said shaking his head at Ally.

I smiled at my husband's use of medical terms, "Honey, she doesn't know what v-fib is. If you are going to tell her that you nearly died of heart failure, say that she nearly gave you a heart attack, not v-fib." I rolled my eyes, as did Sally.

"We are done recording for the day, so, Miss Kristin, we are going home. Enjoy the ride home, because you won't enjoy being home," James said sternly to his daughter who pouted and walked toward their small black car.

"Are you ready to go home?" Logan asked me. I smiled tiredly and nodded. "I'll take Cameron."

I sighed wearily, "Thanks. I just might fall asleep in the car on the way home. You are so lucky you've been working. He keeps me up all night."

"I'm not working tonight. You sleep all you need. In fact, as soon as we get home, you go to sleep. I'll watch Ally and Cameron," Logan said cranking the engine of the car.

I yawned and reached over to entwine my fingers with my husband's, "You are the most perfect husband and dad anyone could ever dream of having. I love you so much."

He kissed the top of my head, "I love you too." By the time we pulled into our driveway, the three of us were asleep, leaving Logan to take Ally and Cameron in and tuck them in before coming back out to the car and carrying me up the front stairs to our bedroom. He laid me on top of the covers and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well. I love you," he said softly.


End file.
